warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warehouse 13
Inhabitants Hmm. I'm curious about the "Inhabitants" line of this article. As agents Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering don not live there and neither does Claudia Donovan. Artie and Mrs. Frederick's living arrangements are yet determined, but the other three clearly live at the bed and breakfast nearby.--Kodia 21:55, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Excellent point, I believe the infobox came like that, if you can think of a better word please let me know or change it yourself if you prefer. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:16, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The Library of Alexandria In one of the interviews posted to Hulu, there is mention of the Warehouse being the current incarnation of the Library of Alexandria, which moves to the nation that currently holds sway in the world. I'll try to see if I can find the information again and type up a transcript of that particular section as it would be particularly pertinent to this article.--Kodia 21:58, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :That is an excellent find, please let us know if you find it again! felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Done. I've added the information I have. Here are the exact quotes: :::"Our concept for the mythology of the warehouse is that this is the 13th iteration of the warehouse. And the warehouse moves into whatever power is controlling the world at that time. At a time it was in England. At a time it was in Russia. It depends on where the power center of the world ends up. Right now, for the last couple of hundred years the power center has been the United States, so the warehouse has been here." -- Jack Kenny, Executive Producer, Warehouse 13 :::"Asia. Mesopotamia. Rome."Saul Rubinek, on previous Warehouse locations, Warehouse 13 :::"It's the 13th inception. An example of one would be the library at Alexandria."'' Joanne Kelly, Warehouse 13'' ::There's actually some interesting info there about Artie's history too and why he's involved with the Warehouse.--Kodia 14:40, 15 August 2009 (UTC) The Rooms Room Did we ever learn what the room was called where Artie examined Jack Secord's recreated bedroom from Leena's Bed and Breakfast? I don't remember seeing a sign or hearing a name for the room, but in addition to the storage of artifacts, it poses an interesting possible addition to the article.--Kodia 02:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm really tempted to move the picture of the outside of Artie's office up to the "Artie's Office" section and put the picture of the lights over the artifacts from the Studio 54 Disco Ball article for the storage section. Though... I guess I could always get one of those panning images they use... thought I'd get thoughts before poking the system too much. -- Axi 22:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Kodia, wasn't it a part of the filing room? ::Axi, the picture of Artie's Office originally was with the Artie's Office section, but the section got moved. felinoel ~ (Talk) 11:42, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::I was pretty sure they went through the filing room to get there, but I'm 99% sure that it's not part of that room specifically. I'd have to watch the video again to be certain.--Kodia 00:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I didn't think they went through the filing room but just down a hall that had a code to it and had a big whirling device on the other side that extracted the chosen room form storage. -- Axi 22:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I figured the hall was in the filing room, wasn't it? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Epi still on Hulu. Will check later. -- Axi 03:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::My comp messes up flash programs so I can't check it, any news about it? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Warehouse MAP in Breakdown Could someone grab a screenshot of the MAP!!! of the Warehouse? it was in Breakdown. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Artie believes I think currently Artie believes what is written on the page, but in the pilot episode, as with all pilot episodes where things get changed, Artie believed something different, why can't we just say he stated it and not that he believes it? Because I don't think that is what the character Artie believes anymore. Or, as with some other wikis, we could hold what is said in the show as fact and what is said everywhere else and less true, because it wasn't actually said in the show... felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) A Question On the Create an Warehouse Agent application on the website, There is a mention of the Vetruvius Section, what is the Vetruvius Section? NJZimmermann 19:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Got a direct link? felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Warehouse Agent Creator NJZimmermann 19:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I found it, but it makes no sense... maybe they misspelled it? Vitruvius Sector makes much more sense... felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Awww so not fair, I can make an agent in the Warehouses of eleven through thirteen originate as a ninja, but only the eleventh can have been a pirate!? Pirates still exist today, they are just more technological and have fancier boats and people tend to prefer the olden day ones... felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haha, I gave him the Mayan Calendar so possibly like Irene he doesn't age so he can exist today. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Current status of the Warehouse Should there not be a mention in the article of the current status of the warehouse, as far as we know apart from Artie, Pete and Myka, everyone and everything in the warehouse was destroyed (including the building itself) when the masonary bomb exploded? 05:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know that though, for the same reason why at the last end of the season that we didn't say that Artie died. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC)